


Stellar

by maskedhero



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedhero/pseuds/maskedhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a frigid night filled with stars, Lloyd can't sleep. Neither can Zelos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stellar

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first short I've written in a long time, and for a pairing that I accidentally fell for! I hope you enjoy it. It's just really simple fluffy self-indulgent crap but I already have an idea for subsequent chapters so this may end up becoming a longer story. Whoops.

_ACHOO!_

Lloyd snuffed, rubbing his nose. It was too cold to sleep. Lloyd sat up from his spot on the ground, his spine popping as he straightened. Even with his bedroll and all of his clothes still on, the cold bit through all the covers and kept sleep just out of reach from him.  
As quietly as he could, he stood, glancing around the camp at his slumbering friends. The four girls plus Genis had all piled close to each other to share body warmth and slept as peacefully as could be. He smiled at the sight. It'd be pretty cool if they let him join, but he could just imagine the protests that would arise from THAT situation.

His eyes drifted to the sleeping Zelos, wrapped up in an expensive-looking sleeping bag stuffed with a luxurious blanket. He looked comfy. Lloyd imagined snuggling up to him for about four seconds before banishing the thought from his mind completely. Stupid idea. No.

Besides, it was his turn for watch. He probably had another hour to go, but there was no way he was getting any sleep as he was right now.  
Lloyd slipped on his boots and gathered his swords. He was so bad at being quiet. He held his breath as his weapons clattered in their scabbards, and moved as fast as possible through the camp on his tiptoes.

He crested the hill and greeted Regal's glance with a gloved wave. Somehow the manacled man only wore his usual odd outfit, notably the thin white fabric tied around his chest. There was no way that was warm enough for him. Lloyd grimaced a little at the thought of his own exposed midriff. Brr.

"Hey Regal. Ready to switch watch?"  
"I still have a little bit before it is your turn," Regal frowned, "wouldn't you like to sleep a little longer?"  
"Can't," Lloyd shrugged. "It's just too cold. I can handle it though, I'm wide awake."  
"If you're sure," Regal nodded. "I could use some shut-eye myself. Good night, Lloyd."

Lloyd adjusted the swords on his body as he settled down on a stump. He watched Regal's disappearing form as he ducked back into the valley to the camp, where the sleeping party lay. Now alone, the swordsman tilted his head back, leaning on his arms.  
Even on this frigid night, the stars were in stellar view, the moonless sky yielding the cosmos' glory to Lloyd. These kinds of nights were his favorite. Memories of watching the stars with Genis and Raine and his father came flooding back into him as he picked out constellations.

His father. His dwarven father. His real father? ... Whatever. It wasn't important now.

It was remarkable how similar the Tethe'allan sky was to the one in Sylvarant. Lloyd wasn't sure how that worked, and he wasn't about to analyze the implications, but for now it was enough to just pick out the similarities and puzzle over the missing pieces. For instance, the constellation based on Efreet wasn't there, so... Lloyd assumed Gnome was in its place. Or was it Celsius? Yet he could find the North star easy as could be.

When the worlds came together, if they were successful, what would the sky look like?

Lloyd sneezed. Goddess it was _cold_ ; so cold he was shivering. He should have brought a blanket or something with him. Rubbing his arms brought some comfort to him, yet everything else was still so COLD. Especially his FACE. He pulled his gloves off and rubbed his cheeks with his bare hands, something the Professor said about friction and blood flow and blah blah blah why is it even this cold without snowing what is even the point!

Something heavy came around his shoulders. Lloyd started, ready to fight, until he recognized the smell; spicy and sweet and warm. Someone stood beside him, smirking.

"You're gonna catch a cold, sneezing like that, bud," Zelos drawled.

Lloyd recognized the thing around his shoulders as Zelos' heavy, luxurious blanket. He drew it closer to him and it filled him with warmth. He gave Zelos a grateful smile.

"You couldn't sleep either? Were you too cold?"  
"No, you're just so loud when you move around, you woke me up." Zelos laughed at Lloyd's apologetic face. "Aw. Don't look like that, you can't help being such a bumpkin." He laughed even louder at Lloyd's offended face.

"Whatever." Lloyd drew his attention to the sky again. Zelos followed his gaze.

"It's peaceful tonight," Zelos said. "Sorta gets the mind goin', doesn't it."  
Lloyd glanced up at him. "Yeah," he tentatively answered. He looked the other swordsman up and down, taking in his pink outfit and baggy pants and gorgeous red hair. He held himself so confidently. He was built so lean... his every movement graceful and elegant, even as he shifted his feet and turned his head. Lloyd felt his stomach drop when Zelos looked at him.  
"Like what you see?" Zelos smirked.  
Lloyd flushed. "Sh-shut up. What's on your mind anyway, Zelos?"  
"Eh, nothing. I'm just talking."  
"You like the sound of your voice too much," Lloyd teased.  
"You know it, baby."

Lloyd chuckled. "Well maybe you can help me with something. Where are your summon spirit constellations?"  
"Don't you have them in Sylvarant too? Ah, wait... I see." Zelos pointed to the sky. "Well, you can find Gnome over here, and Celsius is there. Shadow is-"  
"Wait wait! I can't find them!" Lloyd squinted into the sky, trying to follow Zelos' finger pointing.  
"Gnome is there, the cluster of bright stars shaped like a bow helps you find him," Zelos said again, pointing. Lloyd squinted even harder. "Are you really that blind?" He dramatically sighed. Flopping down onto Lloyd's shoulders, he placed his cheek against Lloyd's and directed his face. Lloyd made a surprised sound; Zelos' face was just as cold as his.  
Zelos pointed again, and this time Lloyd could line up his finger with a bright star.

"That's Deichus, the center of Gnome's bow," Zelos explained. He named each important star in Gnome's constellation. Lloyd tuned out.  
"Wow! It really does make a bow!"  
"... Are you even listening??"  
"Where's Shadow??"  
Zelos sighed deeply. Patiently, he pointed out the final three constellations, keeping his cheek pressed firmly against Lloyd's.  
"That's all of them," Zelos announced. He wrapped his arms around Lloyd's chest, a usual gesture, pressing his chin into Lloyd's collarbone. Lloyd found himself enjoying the weight on his shoulders. And the heat on his back. And the scent in the air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then something came to him.

"Aren't you cold now, Zelos?" Lloyd glanced over. "We could share the blanket."  
Zelos snorted. "Oh bud, what a romantic gesture," he smirked.  
"Shut up! Just come over here before I change my mind!" Lloyd felt flustered.

Obediantly, the Chosen made his way to Lloyd's side, flopping down. Lloyd threw a side of the blanket over his shoulders, sacrificing some of his own warmth, but whatever.

They shared a moment of silence, eyes towards the sky, just watching. Lloyd picked out more familiar constellations and tried to memorize the new ones, but they quickly melted from his memory (besides Gnome's bow).

"Which is your favorite?" Lloyd asked.  
"Sheena," Zelos answered, giving Lloyd a glance, "but I'm partial to Raine."  
"Constellations, you weirdo."   
"Yours first," Zelos yawned, still looking at him.  
Lloyd scanned the sky. "I think I like the Magician. I don't really get why it's called the Magician but I like the way it's shaped and stuff."  
Zelos hummed. "Mm, I don't remember where that one is. Show me?"

Lloyd scooted close, wrapping an arm around Zelos' shoulders, imitating him from earlier. He met Zelos' eyes and blushed a little at his smirk, looking away immediately to find the star pattern. He got close enough to Zelos to easily point it out.  
"Ohhh, I remember now. Why is it your favorite?"  
"Well, you know how it's supposed to be the Magician pointing his wand? The wand tip is the North Star. Professor Sage taught me. It makes it really easy to find it. Kinda like he's helping you find your way home." Lloyd shrugged a little. "Okay, your turn."  
"My favorite is the Lovers." Zelos drew an arm around Lloyd's lower back and leaned into his side. Lloyd jumped a little at the movement. The redhead directed Lloyd's gaze to his constellation. "Two people locked in an eternal embrace. I think you can guess why I like that one."

They lingered like that, pressed into each other's sides, blanket pulled close, just staring into space. Another moment of silence.  
However Lloyd's mind was anything but quiet. Was he breathing too much? Too loud? Was his arm too heavy on Zelos? Was Zelos too warm? Was he not warm enough? Zelos was really close. His face felt hot. Something like lava dripped from inside his chest, pooled in his pelvis, something he had felt before but not so strongly as this, something he didn't really understand and it made him nervous and clammy and jumpy.  
Worst thing was, he kinda liked it.

"A-are.. are you warm enough?" Lloyd swallowed.  
"Yeah. How about you? You okay, bud?" Zelos cocked an eyebrow. "I'm worried you really are getting sick, you look kinda. Pale."  
"I-I'm fine," Lloyd stammered, looking away. Zelos' fingers squeezed Lloyd's hip. Lloyd meekly squeezed Zelos' shoulder in response.  
"Well. I'm fine too. This is... kinda nice," Zelos admitted, leaning his head back. "I really hate being cold."  
"If there were snow I wouldn't mind too much," Lloyd mused.  
"Snow is _worse_ ," Zelos grimaced. "Snow is everywhere and it's wet. It's horrible."  
"Yeah well... but it's fun to play in." Lloyd sheepishly grinned. "And then you get to drink hot chocolate and sit by the fire and stuff."  
"You're such a child, Lloyd. But those things are nice too. " Zelos gently pushed into him. "Especially when you do 'em with a fine hunny by your side."  
"Do you ever not talk about your hunnies?" Lloyd laughed, but something twisted in his stomach.  
"...you jealous?" Zelos smirked yet again, for possibly the seventieth time, and Lloyd just wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.  
"N-no!" He spluttered, removing his arm from Zelos' shoulders.  
He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face with his lips.  
Just kiss it right off.  
What the _hell_.

"Lloyd, it's okay, I know, I'm just so beautiful you've been captivated, it happens to the best of us," Zelos teased, pulling Lloyd closer.  
"No that's not it!" Lloyd half-heartedly pushed Zelos back, his heart hammering in his head.  
"You're blushing!"  
"C-cut it out!! You're so irritating!!"  
Zelos wrapped his arms around Lloyd's shoulders, grinning, teasing, laughing as Lloyd pushed on him and blustered, trying to get the Chosen off of him.

Lloyd eventually gave up. Zelos settled into Lloyd's side, his cheek on his shoulder, squeezing his arm. Lloyd leaned back into him. The blanket pooled around their hips in the commotion, yet neither of them made a move to put it back.

"I'm just kidding, Lloyd. I know you can't stand me."  
"What? You're my friend, Zelos, I like hanging out with you." Lloyd frowned.  
"You're just saying that." Zelos sighed. "You always say things to make people feel better. You're good at that."  
"Zelos-"  
"I'm clingy and annoying. Obnoxious. Loud. An attention whore. A regular whore!" Zelos laughed with an edge of bitterness. "You guys keep me around because I'm useful."  
" _Zelos_. You're one of our dearest friends. We all care about you. I mean it," Lloyd reassured.  
"Oh Lloyd, that's just one of the sweetest things I've ever heard," Zelos said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
"Will you stop!?" Lloyd snapped. Zelos's head shot up, and his bitter smirk faltered. His arms slacked on Lloyd's shoulders.

"Where did this even come from?? You're one of the most important people in my life, Zelos. We've saved each other's lives more than once, and you've taught me a lot of things I never would have known about. You're more than just useful to us, Zelos. You're a valuable member of our _family_."  
"Lloyd..."  
"I _care_ about you, Zelos." Lloyd bit his lip. He took a deep breath. "I really care about you."  
Zelos fell silent.

Lloyd unbuckled his swords and pushed them behind him. He turned and wrapped his arms under Zelos', drawing him closer into a deep, warm hug. Zelos' scent rushed into Lloyd's head and made him dizzy; the softness of his hair tickled Lloyd's cheek and he couldn't help but nuzzle him; the heat between them triggered something deep inside Lloyd to tingle and spark alive and he felt stars behind his eyelids and in his lips and in his chest and his fingertips and everywhere.

Reluctantly, Lloyd pulled back, resting his hands on Zelos' ribs. They locked eyes. Zelos wasn't smirking anymore. There was something else on his face: his brow furrowed, his eyes squinted, and his lips parted, asking an unspoken question. His hair in his face. Instinctively, Lloyd brushed the strands out of the way. His hand rested on Zelos' neck.

"I really care about you," Lloyd echoed, his voice an almost-whisper.

Another moment of silence fell between them, deafening. Zelos' face softened and his eyes flicked over Lloyd's face.

They made eye contact again.

Nothing but stars and fire in his mind, Lloyd leaned forward and clumsily kissed Zelos. Zelos sighed into his lips and easily returned the kiss, his fingers finding Lloyd's chin and gently turning it just so.

Suddenly bashful, Lloyd broke the kiss and dropped his head.  
"I-I'm sorry, I just-"  
"You moron," Zelos grunted, "just KISS me."  
Lloyd lifted his head and Zelos met his lips again before he could speak.

Lloyd pulled the redhead as close to him as he could. Zelos made fists in Lloyd's hair and kissed him deeply, effortlessly. Lloyd felt himself melting, his chest crashing like cymbals and deep in his hips bubbling heat like so much magma. He let Zelos take him over, with a smell like spicy vanilla and a taste like cinnamon and spit, a touch like fire. He let Zelos take him over, and Lloyd took Zelos over, clumsily, eagerly, clutching to him as if he would float away if he let go this time, as if he would disappear if they ever stopped.  
Finally, their passionate kissing slowed. Zelos was the one to break this time, gently kissing the edge of Lloyd's lips. He chuckled, resting his forehead on Lloyd's. Lloyd sighed, a rush of relief and confusion and contentment, all sorts of crazy emotions coming out with his breath. What just happened?

"Not bad for your first kiss," Zelos drawled.  
"Who said it was my first?" Lloyd pouted.   
It was.

They didn't disentangle themselves. They drew the blanket up around them again as they remembered the cold. They shared several sweet kisses, a majority of them coming from a coy Lloyd, stars still dancing in his mind. Nothing else was said, save for a couple of comments here and there on shooting stars and shifting position to relieve numb limbs.

The silence was broken once again by a lion-like yawn from Lloyd.  
"Ugh. I haven't slept yet."  
"Go sleep. I'll take watch." Zelos pat Lloyd on the shoulder. "Take my blanket."  
Lloyd hesitated. "You'll get cold. And I don't really want to go."  
"And I thought I was clingy," Zelos teased. He extracted himself from their cuddle and stood, a brilliant silhouette against the star-bright sky.

Lloyd reluctantly stood, staring at the back of Zelos' head, his lips still tingling from overuse, his mind still buzzing with sparks. He drew his arms around Zelos from behind, burying his face in those fiery curls.  
"We aren't... going to be weird, are we?" Lloyd murmured.  
"No." Zelos wrapped his hands around Lloyd's. "But we might need to talk. Later."  
Lloyd nodded against his back. He squeezed Zelos gently.

Zelos sighed. "Go get my bedroll. Make it snappy. And for the love of Martel, keep quiet."

Lloyd did so. Zelos set it up in front of the stump and welcomely patted the opening.   
"I'll use the blanket, you sleep in this. No complaining now?"  
Lloyd couldn't help but grin. He rubbed his neck. "Really? I get to use it?"  
"It's big enough for two," Zelos slyly commented, patting the opening again.  
Lloyd slipped off his shoes and snuggled into the sleeping bag. It was indeed as warm as it looked; nothing like Lloyd's threadbare mat.

Zelos settled down on the stump, wrapping himself in the blanket. He reached over and stroked Lloyd's hair. Lloyd gazed up at him.

"Erm... good night, Zelos." His face burned red. "Thank you."  
"Good night, bud." Zelos planted a kiss on Lloyd's forehead. He winked. "Sweet dreams."  
Lloyd was asleep within moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
